The Boondocks Arrival of the Devines
by BlazeKittyCat78
Summary: They are two new main characters one name Layla and her little sister, Sierra. Like Huey and Riley that have a bad sister relationship Layla Devine: She's a well educated and reasonable person She knows fighting skills very much Like Huey she never smiles sometimes Her favorite book is " a series of unforntunate events" And for my story she will be Huey's love interest


The Boondocks " Arrival of the Devines"

In Woodcrest, in the Freeman home, Robert and his grandson are watching a movie until they heard a door knocking

- Boy, can you get that! Said Robert

- Oh com' on, Granddad! Complained Riley, it always have to me!

- Ok fine! Yelled Robert

Rob gets the door and he saw two black girls.

One had one orange Afro-puff( higher than Jazmine's), a blue jacket , black tunique, grey leggings and the other one had a ponytail a grey mini jacket,black long- sleeve, blue pants( like Riley's) and silver shoes

They had something attached on their heads

- Oh hi there, cutie pies,said Robert what are you doin' here that late?

- Sorry to interrupt whatever it is you doing, said Layla

- We have nowhere else to go,said Sierra so can we stay at your guest room for a while?

- Uhhh sorry, said Robert anxiously, we don't have guest room in this house

- Are you sure? Sierra

- Of course, answered Robert anxiously

- Maybe, I should check, first, said Sierra

Sierra's eye glowed blue and grabbed Robert and climbed upstairs

Layla and Sierra looked for guest room and they found it

Sierra said:

- So you lied to us, nigga , shame on you

- Sir, sorry about my little sister 's behavior, said Layla, maybe this will change your mind

Layla reached out for something in her pocket and Robert got scared but Huey put his sword around her neck

- Hold it right there ! Yelled Riley

- What?!, we're just a conversation with your Granddad, Mocked Sierra

- Look we don't want any trouble, said Layla

- So you better get the hell out of here, said Huey

- I don't think that's propriet, said Sierra

Sierra's eye glowed and her her(robotic) leg stretch to Huey's sword kicked it away from his hand then Layla pushed him and then they started a karate fight, Sierra and Riley, normal fight...

- I don' know how you did that but you can't me, said Riley

- But you don' know what I got, cutie, Mocked Sierra show me what ya got

Riley tries to kick or punch Sierra but he always miss

- Are ya scared to fight me? Asked Riley mockly

- No, answered Sierra, just this

She came closer to Riley and kiss him on the cheek passionely

- What did ya do that f..?

When Riley was about to finish his sentence Sierra grab his shoulders and throw him to Huey and they were down

- Is it just me or it was to easy, said Sierra, now we are making a little proposal

Sierra reached for her pocket but Robert used his belt to grab Layla and Sierra

- You're not gonna hurt my grandsons , said Robert angrily

Then he used an other belt to hit them on their heads and they were K.O

Couple of minutes later

- That was awesome, Granddad!, said Riley, you beat their ass up easily!

- Robert why do had to hit them so hard ? Asked Tom

- There were about to reach something in their pocket, answered Robert, what if they were guns inside? Or bombs?

- You know Robert, you should them a chance to talk said Tom

- Then why were they beating us up!? Asked Riley madly

- Maybe because you made them mad, answered Tom, you need get to know them first, maybe you can bond ...

- He does got a point, though, said Layla

- When did you wake up? Asked Robert, and how did you get untied up?

- Doesn't matter,answered Sierra about our proposal

Layla and Sierra reaches their pockets and show them tons of money in Layla's pocket and in Sierra's pocket 5 bars of gold

-Jesus Christ! Exclaimed Robert

- You see Robert? What did I tell you, they're nice people and beautiful

- Merci beaucoup , said Sierra

- What did she say? Asked Riley

- She said thank you in French, Answered Tom

- Well , I'm sorry about not listening to y' all, said Robert, and I didn't get the name

- My name's Layla Devine, she said, and that's my sister, Sierra

- My peps used to call me Sierra escabor but I changed it

- Well it's nice to meet you girls, my name is Robert and these are my grandsons Huey and Riley

- My niggas call me Young Reezy, said Riley

- What are those things on arm , legs and head? asked Huey

- It's hard to explain but these are cybernetics , answered Layla

- What happened? Asked Tom

- You don't wanna know, said Sierra, it's painful

- Well, thanks for money and gold, said Robert, you can stay as long as you like!

- Thanks, Robert, said Layla

- Please call me Grandad, said Robert

- But she's not even your granddaughters, said Riley

- So? Said Rob, Cristal calls me ''Grandad"

- Well it's getting late I'm going to bed, said Layla , you would mind to redesign our new room?

- Sure, why not, said Robert

Layla went to her room, Sierra was gonna come but...

- Hey, Sierra, what is your nickname , anyway? Asked Riley

Sierra chuckles and comes closer to Riley to stroke his chin

- They call me miss gold digger, she answered

Sierra walked away and Riley was checking her out

- I gotta say she's pretty hot, said Riley

- Looks like Riley has a crush, said Tom

- Shut up! Exclaimed Riley, it's not true

- But you were checking her out and said she's hot, said Robert

- I'm going to bed , said Huey

Huey walked away

In the Devine's room

- Did you put the case safely? Asked Layla

- Yup, all good, said Sierra, and ya know what I think Riley is super cute

- You're such a weirdo, said Layla

- Do you think Victor will come back? Asked Sierra

- Sooner than you think, answered Layla


End file.
